For 1974, the projected main lines of our research effort can be encompassed within the following four categories: 1. the study of the principles underlying energy coupling in mitochondria and other bioenergetic systems; 2. the study of the mitochondrial control system; 3. the study of the structure of the mitochondrial transducing unit and associated systems; and 4. the study of membrane fusion.